Scrap Station
|image=ScrapStation SC2 Map2.jpg |imgsize=200px |players=2 |tileset=Space platform (Braxis Alpha) |size=160x154 |critters=Automaton 2000 |extgold=Yes |extwatch=2 |extra=*Smoke *Destructible rocks }} Scrap Station is a horseshoe shaped space platform situated over the world of Braxis Alpha.1Up, 2008-05-05, StarCraft II Preview. Accessed 2008-05-06 It is operated by the Kel-Morian Combine,Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Yeon-Ho Lee, David Kim. 2009-06-22. Battle Report (3). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-06-22. though Riksville Mining Operations also maintains a presence. Overview The station is built on a rock floating beyond Braxis Alpha. In antiquity, it appears the xel'naga graced the asteroid with their presence, one of their xel'naga towers still operating. Regardless, the site became an outpost of the Kel-Morian Combine along with a RSO presence. Other products such as Nuke Cola and Drill Boy DS are also advertised. Two billboards are located on the station to keep its workers informed. The platform is numerically designated into at least five sections. On an outer rock to the west, the station has a billboard that points the direction and distance of Earth from Scrap Station – as one would expect, there is a vast difference between the two (although the distance to Earth is much lower than it should be). A communications array is located in its southern section. The space platform features at least 38 docking bays. The 38th, located in the northwest, is protected by a force field. A few service bays are featured as well, though service bay 5-B was temporarily rendered in-operable due to a meteor shower. At least one theater is featured on the station, showing films such as Brokeback Mining Station and Night of the Zerg V. A few terminals are also located throughout the station. The station's northeast features a secure airlock.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Game Map The space platform serves as a multiplayer map for StarCraft II. It supports 2 players. The starting sites are protected by very wide chokes. Bridges blocked by destructible rocks connect the starting naturalsDustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Yeon-Ho Lee, David Kim. 2009-06-22. Battle Report (3). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-06-22. with the longer routes remaining open. The enemy is easily accessible by air. In Beta Patch 9, the starting naturals were made easier to defend with the addition of destructible debris blocking one of the entrances to the natural.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). May 21, 2010 The floating island between the two start positions is just barely within range of a stalker's blink ability, making a surprise attack from the back of the base possible without any warp prisms telegraphing it. The map was removed from the ladder pool in season 3.Kaivax. 2011-07-25. Season 3 Ladder Map Changes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-07-26. Notes *In early versions of StarCraft II, the map was titled "Scrapyard." *As of May, 2011 the map held seventh place in the top ten most popular 1v1 maps in the game.2011-05-07, Melee Map Madness. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-05-10 References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) Map: Scrap Station (in English). 2010. Category: StarCraft II maps Category: Space platforms